


Little Sin

by RandomAlias1556



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Nicholas is a doll and I love him, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scent Kink, Sex Games, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 12:59:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13054494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomAlias1556/pseuds/RandomAlias1556
Summary: [The reader is Lust as in the Seven Deadly Sins. They are a gang in my au, also I am like 5 years too late to this fandom, but thank you very much it is Christmas and Santa North needs some love! Coz no one else loves North I guess.]North has been bothered by the same Deadly Sin for far too long. She's persistant and she really wants in his pants. Little Lust hatches a plot to make a game out of it so North may be more inclined to partake of the fruit.





	Little Sin

**Author's Note:**

> I just love this man and found a prompt on Tumblr for a game where one person has to sing while the other pleasures them and whoever messes up loses. I, of course, thought of North, even though he doesn't sing in the movie. Also did I mention size kink is a thing? Also adorable Russian men filled with wonder are my life so thank you.

Nicholas St. North sat in his workshop, carefully carving his ice sculptures. His eyes were lasor focused as he carved out the finer details. His larger hands should have crushed the ice, but he was so delicate, even for his size. He was so focused, he missed the shadow on his stained glass window and jumped when there came a knock. He looked up and saw the shadow wave, his brows furrowing as he wondered why the yeti's hadn't caught this mysterious person and stopped them yet. A sigh left him as he stood up and swung open the window, the brisk air hitting him and he breathed in the scent heavily.

Suddenly, there was a head popping out around the window, a big smile plastered on the wearer's face as she greeted him. "Hello, North!"

North sighed, a small chuckle escaping him, of course it was her, only she could have been sly enough to get passed his guards. He rolled his eyes at the mischevious female and turned around, leaving the window open with the expectation of her coming in. "Hello, Lust."

Her little frame slipped through the open window and carefully shut it back, shivering and rubbing at her arms. She had a very fluffy jacket on, laying over top of a wintry dress and Christmas tree stockings. "It's wonderful to see you!" She chirped. "What'cha workin' on?"

"You know, for a Deadly Sin, you are very child-like in your wonder." He sounded proud as he sat back down in his seat. Her small laughter filling the space.

"Well, I am the youngest Sin," she appraised, her smile having only faded slightly.

"Do you have a reason for being here?" North asked, his smiled turning mischevious like a father acting like his child were about to be in trouble. He leaned forward on his chair appraised her, trying to make out why she had come so far into the cold to be here when she hated the snow.

"I came to see you. I wanted to play a game!" She sing-songed and skipped over to him, careful not to touch his work as she leaned on his work table. His eyes flickered to make sure she wasn't touching anything and then once satisfied they flickered back to her own, leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed, Naughty side out. She smiled at the little ironic gesture, knowing he wasn't meaning to read her thoughts.

"What is this game?" He said, his face growing a bit more weary, knowing the girl to be a bit of a trickster.

"It doesn't have a name, but basically, one person sings while the other person pleasures them, the first one to go off key or crack loses!" North choked on air as soon as the words 'pleasure them' escaped the Sin's mouth.

"Why would I play such a naughty game with you?" He asked, eyebrows furrowed and his smile disappearing. She was brazen though, ignoring the Guardian's hesitance as she stepped forward, placing her hands on his large thighs and leaning closer to his face.

"Because, you work so hard year round, I decided to come all the way to the North Pole to give you a little well-deserved break. Besides, I thought you loved games!" She purred, getting closer and closer to the man whose posture never opened from it's closed off status. She continued to stay strong though.

"So you went through all this trouble because you believed I deserved to take a break and play your game..." She saw how his face was twisting into a no-nonsense mode, but she couldn't help but feel his thick Russian accent drip like honey from his lips and cascade through her veins, fueling her primary purpose as a Sin. She smiled a bit softer and brushed her fingers across his arm, still holding herself up with the other. She just barely noticed how he shifted to hide the shiver that her touch brought. She surely knew that her touch was enough of an aphrodiasiac to easily claim an average man, but North was no average man. Her touch still worked in the same right, but he was much too big for the dose to work effectively. She actually appreciated his size more because of this, it had been so long since she had sex with someone and didn't doubt that they actually wanted her. She felt cruel, but with North she felt small, naive and innocent, yet filled with raging fantasies. He was too much for her to bear.

"Exactly, Nicholas," she purred his name, letting it float in the air as she watched him shift once more. "Come on, it'll be fun, we can do it somewhere else so your sculptures don't melt when things get hot and steamy."

The Guardian rolled his eyes, sighing and standing up, effectively pushing the Sin back a ways away. She shrunk a bit, fearing that she had crossed the line. His face said she was right and his hands gripped tighter to his biceps, flexing the muscles, she'd be damned if she didn't admit he looked sexy like this.

"I'm sorry, I clearly crossed a line, I'll just-" she cut herself off as he gentle grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room and down the hall, taking her to another room, presumably his bedroom from the looks of it. Her eyes lit up, she had been trying forever to actually get into North's bed and now here she was! Her flirting was excessive and she feared she may have scared him off, but by golly here she was.

North sat down on the edge of his bed and patted the seat beside him, his smile having returned and his posture much more open than before. Her heart melted at the sight as she sat down beside him, realizing for the thousandth time how much bigger he was than her. He could easily crush her if he wanted to, but the large Russian teddy bear would do no such thing as long as she was good.

"So!" He cheered once she had sat down. "How do we play this game again?"

"Well," she started and cleared her throat a bit as she took off her fluffy jacket, still modestly covered, especially for herself. North looked almost surprised to see a long sleeve dress on the girl. "Basically, one person has to sing while the other pleasures them and if they go off key or their voice breaks, then they lose." She smiles up at him with pride for her made up game and he nods.

"Alright," he rubbed his hands together exictedly. "Who should go first?" He beamed down at the small female and she thought a moment, her eyes drifting between his thighs before she looked back up at him.

"You should go first. Pick a few songs, coz we may be here a bit." She purred as her hand lay back on his thigh like before, this time, he didn't hide his shiver of excitement. It had been a long while since he had such a pretty young lady throwing herself at his feet. He wanted to deny it, seeing as she was a Deadly Sin, but in fact she had been so persistant that she even made a game to try and make it more appealing for the large wonderstruck Guradian. He was honestly flattered that she was so persistent, she had given up on Jack after only a few tries, and the others much less. In fact, it warmed his heart to see her so happy at finally achieving her goals. He finally nodded to her instructions and thought of something.

"Alright, I think I'm ready. When do we start?"

"As soon as our clothes are off!" She stood and toed off her shoes, the white-haired man stared at her eagerness for a moment in shock. Soon she had discarded her stockings and her hands traced the top of her dress, the off the shoulder top making it easier for her to slide it down. North watched wordlessly as her dress dropped, apparently wearing nothing underneath, she stood there in all her naked glory, hands on her hips and feet kicking away her discarded garments. She glanced up at the Guardian and giggled.

"Are you going to stare or are you going to play the game?" She rocks on her heels and swings her hips as she does so, happy that she gets to watch him undress now.

He quickly pulled off his red sweater, revealing a heavily toned body that was quite large compared to most men. He slid off his overalls and then his pants soon after, also toeing aside his boots and socks to lay below him on the ground. He was left in a white pair of boxers, decorated in Christmas trees and holly. Lust smiled warmly at this, it was very Nicholas St. North. His fingers glided under the waistband and she bit her lip, eager to see what was underneath. There was a beat of hesitance and then North huffed out a sigh, pulling his hands away and fiddling with the fabric as his other hand came up to stroke his beard in thought. The Sin stood there a moment in confusion, looking up to his face and seeing a large bit of hesitance.

"North?" She pressed lightly. His eyes turned to hers and he looked to be snapped out of his thoughts. He let out a him of acknowledgment, urging her to continue. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong!" He said, his smile not as bright as before.

"You don't seem to be too into this game anymore," she stated plainly, trying to give him an out if he truly wanted it. "Do you want to stop?" She kept her face from revealing her disappointment. Stopping before she had even started. She would never actually have Nicholas St. North and for a moment her heart was breaking. So much so that she wondered if Sin's were supposed to feel things like love. She didn't care about that now, in fact all that she was worried about now was if North was comfortable.

"No." He stated and she had forgotten her question, just remembering that no was not an answer that meant good things for her. Then he continued. "We haven't even started the game yet and I told you I'd play!" He stated in his booming voice, bursting with confidence in his answer. "I want to play, truthfully."

"Then why'd you stop?" She tilted her head in confusion.

He gave her an embarrassed smile and continued to stroke his beard. "Well, it's just that it's been so long since I've done anything like this and you're such a small, little thing that I am afraid I may scare you if I remove my undergarments."

Lust stared at him in disbelief before laughing far harder than she should have. "Nicholas St. North, never have I met a man afraid to show off his dick because it's too big!" She was thoroughly enjoying herself, glad that it wasn't something she had done. "Don't worry, I'm the Sin of Lust, I am built for wear and tear, Nicky, I can handle it."

He stared at her a moment and then shook his head with a laugh, looping his fingers back into the waistband of his boxers and finally pulling them off, revealing a cock that had to be at least a foot long, the girth matching it's massive length at a perfect ratio. Lust was not scared at all, in fact she was rubbing her legs together to sate her growing want and biting her lip to keep from drooling. She couldn't wait to have him inside her, but first, she had a game to play.

She stepped forward confidently, falling to her knees before him and looking up at him from between his thighs. Licking her lips, she watched carefully as his eyes grew darker and his smile grew a bit warmer in tone. A large paw came to pet her hair and his hand nearly enveloped the girl, in fact, his whole large body felt as though it was surrounding her in his warmth and scent. Like sugar cookies, scented pinecones, pine needles, and peppermint. It was a strange mix, but smelled like nostalgia. She wanted to drown in every ounce of his scent.

"Alright, should I start singing now?" He asked and broke her out of her admiring trance. She nodded eagerly and then leaned forward, licking a stripe up the underside of his massive cock, admiring the heady taste that still tasted very clean. She felt him shiver once more and then his voice started to carry a tune as she kissed the tip, taking it into her hand and stroking slowly at first.

"Here come's Santa Claus. Here comes's Santa Claus. Right down Santa Claus Lane," he sang and the Sin found it hard not to giggle. He took a moment to laugh with her before she continued, her mind spurring her on with the thought that she hoped Santa Claus would be coming by the end of the night. She took the tip into her mouth and swirled her tongue around it, moaning at the taste that she had longed for, for so long. North's song kept up, hardly faltering as she continued to suck on the tip, her lips already spread fairly wide just to take it in. She started to try and take it down further, taking more in. She got a few inches down before her jaw started to ache. He was undeniably large and she couldn't imagine how disappointed he would be if she only got down a small amount of his large member. Her head bobbed a bit, taking in a little more at a time as she continued, her hand hardly being able to wrap around his cock without significant effort on her part. No matter how much she took in she still heard his warm Russian honey of a voice keep singing.

"Bells are ringing, people singing, all is merry and bright. Hang your stocking and say a prayer, 'cause Santa Claus comes tonight." She could her him breath more between lines, unable to last for more than a line without taking a shaky breath. He must be getting light-headed, she thought as she got about half way down. She was already struggling, his cock pressing against the back of her throat and pushing still, luckily she was unable to gag or else she would have been gagging around him, not that it felt bad for him, but she certainly didn't appreciate it.

Breathing heavily through her nose, she continued to stroke the base while sucking as much as she could, getting more down bit by bit and listening as North's breathing went from once every line to once every few words, interrupting the flow, but never going off key or cracking. So far he was winning and she knew she had to fix that. She was maybe a little more than half way, before she leaned down more, her face tilted up and finally she slid upwards, taking his whole cock down to the base. Obviously, she had surprised the Guardian as his singing jumped a key and the next line ended in a sinful groan. He stopped singing all together, obviously forgetting as she sucked around his length, pulling off with a pop and smirking up at him.

"Why did you stop?" He inquired. Eyes heavily lidded and voice low and rough.

"You lost. Didn't I tell you that if you lose you don't get to come?" She teased, give him one more stroke upwards and twisting her hand under the head, cause his back to snap into an arch and another groan to leave him. She felt bad for stopping, but knew that he would still get to come later tonight. She wasn't leaving this place till she rode that monster cock and felt it buried deep inside her.

"That is hardly fair! It's impossible!" He pouted, his cheeks even rosier than usual.

"Well, I'll have to show you it's possibly by winning. Are you ready for it to be my turn?" She smiled up at him and stood up, still having to tilt her head to look up at him a bit though she was standing and he was sitting. He nodded and switched her positions, kneeling on the ground as she sat on the edge of the bed. Something inside her welled as she stared down at the large man, feeling powerful as he kneeled before her. She crushed that thought and continued to stay in the moment, not going into extra fantasies she didn't have time for. She couldn't help as she ran her fingers through his white hair, soft as freshly fallen snow.

The Guardian spread her legs gently with his hands, nearly covering up her thighs with such big mitts. It honestly turned her on all the more. Her scent drifted around him, spice filled with apple, firewood, and sex. It was her natural scent, all of it, just the sex part was a lot stronger from between her legs. One thing Lust noted was that her juices would act as a much stronger aphrodisiac, sending him into a lust-filled frenzy. She didn't mind so much, thinking that his size would make him at least able to control himself long enough to play the game.

"Go on and start singing," he encouraged as he kissed her inner thigh, wrapping his arms under them and around to hold her in place. His face was soon buried between he legs, lapping softly at her folds at first until what she assumed was the effects kicking in. He started licking and sucking at her clit like a starved man. She let a sharp breath suck through her teeth before humming and then singing her own tune.

"Santa Baby, slip a sable under the tree, for me," she purred, "I've been an awful good girl." Her voice was practically a moan on that line as he hit just right, yet her voice never actually cracked or went of key. She was still in the game, yet there was a chuckle between her thighs at the irony of her moaning about being a good girl. "Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight."

The Sin's body arched as he continued, hardly allowing her a moment to breath, yet her song stayed steady and true. She'd win this game because her given reward would be him, inside of her, surrounding her, his long hair and beard falling around her and making a curtain to shield them from the outside world. The thought sent shivers down her spine but she remained calm, knowing that she'd appreciate what's to come more. A few more lines echoed through the room, some moaned out and others were belted as she tried to keep going while he did things with his tongue that felt particularly good.

"Come and trim my Christmas tree, with some decoration bought at Tiffany. I really do believe in you, let's see if you believe in me." She kept up, never missing a line and her breath never betraying her more than need be. She was surely feeling light-headed as she started to reach the end of the song, his constant attention making the Sin reach her peak sooner than she had thought.

"Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing. A ring. I don't mean on the phone. Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight," her voice started to waver, but she kept true as she finished the song, only breaking on the final 'tonight' as her climax crashed over her hard, his tongue continuing to lick up every drop of her till he was satisfied. She flopped back against the bed unceremoniously, smiling in satisfaction as the Guardian stood up and loomed over top of her, planting his hands on either side of her face and licking his lips before crushing them against hers. She moaned, her hands wrapping around his neck and tugging gently at his hair, earning a growl from the saint. His mouth left hers and trailed down her neck, sloppy kisses being pressed the whole way.

A kiss was planted between her breasts before he took one nipple into his mouth and suckled on it not unlike a child trying for milk. It felt wonderful and the innocence in the act made it shout that this was North, the man she had been after for years with countless failed attempts. His hand trailed down between her legs, swirling a large digit over her clit and causing the girl to arch up into his touch, hips bucking a bit from the sensitivity, her body still buzzing and pulsing from her last orgasm. She didn't hold back this time, moaning out his name as she tugged at his hair. Feeling him become rougher with both actions.

He sat up a bit suddenly, plunging his finger inside her tight heat. The Sin arched her back and cried out as he slid his finger in and out of her steadily before speeding up.

"M-more, please, North!" North obliged, adding a second finger and causing her to open her mouth in a silent scream that ended with a throaty groan. A third finger was pressed into her entrance and she whimpered at the immense stretch, his fingers were just as enormous as the rest of him and felt even bigger inside of her. She was loving every second of this. "Please, I want you inside of me, Nicholas."

"Are you sure?" Suddenly she snapped back to the moment, staring up at him as his fingers paused inside her, his eyes glowing with concern yet filled with lust. She almost seemed proud of herself, but then her smile came warmly, laying her hand atop his free one and nodding.

"I've never been more sure of anything." He nodded and slid his fingers out of her, causing her to whimper at the loss. Lining himself up with her entrance, he got ready to push inside, taking one last glance at her face as he slowly slid in.

Lust's face contorted into that of immense pleasure as the first few inches slid seamlessly into her tight heat, her walls fluttering around him and urging him on. Pulling out, he gave her a moment before pushing back in, a little more slipping in this time and a high moan leaving his partner. He was practically losing himself in her sounds and scent, his senses filled with Lust and yet he was so gentle. It had been so long since he had done this and he wasn't about to get too eager just because he was starved of this for so long. She appreciated the sentiment, but just wanted him in her, she felt so full already and he was only halfway.

"Please, just take me, please, North!" Her back arched as he thrust in again, hesitant to heed her words before taking a deep breath to steady himself as he pulled out, sliding his hands into hers to give her purchase before thrusting in hard, fully sheathing himself inside her. A scream of pure pleasure ripped from her throat, the aching inside her heat causing her to lose all sense of awareness to anything else. Right now, all she could register was that North was inside her, filling her so completely as she always wanted. Her eyes snapped open to look at his face as she heard him groan, leaning over top of his partner to veil her with his white hair. The scent of him cascading through her system and fueling her forward.

"Come on, big guy, take what you want. Take me like you'll never get the chance again," she urged and he obeyed. His thrusts started slowly, but were harsh, slamming right into her sweet spot without even needing to find it. He continued this pace for a few more thrusts before speeding up. His hips slapping against her bare ass and the sound of her slick filled the air along with her noises of pleasure and a few grunts and groans here and there from him.

She was lost in pure ecstasy, his body pressing against her enough to not only fill her but massage her clit as he thrust deep inside.

"Oh, fuck. Nick, you feel so good inside me!" She cried as she wrapped her hands around his neck, his face coming to be buried in her neck as he places more wet kisses along the column of her throat. She whimpered helplessly as she felt a wave building inside her, ready to crash at any moment, knowing that he was feeling the same from the way his hips stuttered and grew faster, fucking into her with more ferver.

"Fuck, North, I'm gonna cum!" North just chuckled into her skin, kissing her below the ear and letting his voice wash over her once more.

"You better watch your language, little Sin, you're already on my Naughty list," he growled, meaning to tease, but so far gone that it comes out deep and harsh. That was just what she needed as she practically screamed, her back trying to arch but his larger frame pinning her to the bed as the wave of her climax finally crashed over her. Her walls clamping down on him and causing him to let out a practically animalistic growl before emptying himself inside her. He fucked her through his high and finally slowed his hips, laying still on top of her.

She reveled in the pressure of his body on top of hers as she caught her breath, finding it a bit hard to breath as deeply as she needed, but satisfied none the less. Her dainty hands ran through his hair and traced snowflake patterns into his back. She could feel his lazy smile against her neck and she couldn't help but smile along.

Soon, though, he was sitting up and pulling out of her, causing them both to shudder from the feeling, her face twisting a bit as she felt their mixed juices flow out of her. There was a large thud as the Russian fell down in an exhausted heap beside her, soon having her curl up to his side and cuddle closer to his chest.

"Sorry," he started, "I should have asked if it was alright to come inside of you, that was careless of me." He sounded like he meant it but his voice didn't carry the same intonation. Lust just giggled beside him and pet through the curly white hairs on his chest.

"It's alright, I'm built for wear and tear, like I said, I actually really enjoyed it."

"Good, as did I," he hummed and wrapped his arm around her.

"Now, I'm gonna sleep here, if you wanna keep working on your sculpture then..." She trailed off, sighing as she cuddled further into the warmth of his body.

"I believe I'll stay here for now, rest is good after doing strenuous activities."

"Honey, my name is (Y/N), not strenuous activities," she joked, trying to hide the name between laughs she had never told anyone her name since she was chosen by the Man in the Moon.

"(Y/N), Hm?" He spoke the name as if it were a wonderful masterpiece. "I like it."

"And I love you," she murmured, trying not to be heard. By his hearty laugh she knew he had.

"I suppose I love you too, little Sin."


End file.
